Software applications may provide services and/or resources to users based on defined requirements and specifications. Applications may use implemented logic in services to be able to serve user requests and comply with customer's requirement. Platform-as-a-service (PaaS) is a growing technology space offering possibilities for optimization of information technology (IT) spendings. Cloud applications can run as a Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) on the infrastructure that is used with a PaaS provider. Cloud applications are often based on an integration of services, for example, offered by a PaaS microservice paradigm. A service-based cloud application may include multiple microservices and/or services that may be operated independently. Microservices and services may communicate through remote service communication channels, for example, over Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). Further, cloud applications often perform remote service communication with external services, e.g., consume third-party web Application Programming Interfaces (APIs). Executing requests at remote services generate results that are stored at cache storages and may be persisted there for easy and faster access.